nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzuka-Special training day 3/24/14
'Participants' Uzumaki Kagato, Hyuga Yazuka 'Title: Yuzuka's Special Training day' Kagato: Had a special lesson plan picked out for, the Hyuga of his team. Ever since taking over Team one Kagato made it his mission to make their training a pure hell. He wanted to make sure heach of them grew and blossomed into strong shinobi. Yazuka Had been missing the training times Kagato had set forth from the team to train together, so he had it set in his mind that he would make sure the young Hyuga would get the message he wasn’t going to get out of any training, he would just be that much harder on him for missing the team training. Kagato standing in the middle of the main street of Amegakure awaiting his student’s arrival growing more impatient by the minute. Kagato crossed his arms, his long black and purple armored robe getting saturated by the onslaught of rain that poured down from the heaven like a grieving mother, crying over the loss of her child. His long red strands began to cling to his face no matter which way he had it tied back or pulled up. His eyes green in color in his right and blue in color in his left bolted back and forth through the surrounding area watching for any sign of his student. Ten or so minutes pass before Yuzuka was standing in front of him. Kagato lips parted slowly not that it could be seen due to the fact he was wearing his black metal, rebreather, which was attached to his black mask which covered most of the lower half of his face.- This is what your training is going to be today since you find it so easy to skip the team training. –Setting on the ground next to him was a black backpack filled to the brim with stone. The stones made the backpacks weight one hundred pounds exactly. - You are to wear this backpack filled with stone. The weight of which would be one hundred pounds. You will also take laps around the village of Amegaure, one hundred laps without stopping…- Kagato tone of voice was serious and drawn out, with a low pitch.- Now get to it… Guest_IRoyHarperI: It was early morning and Yazuka woke up, rubbing his eyes as his hard day was gonna come. It was the day that Yazuka has been dreading for weeks and the day which he also was excited for. Making up for his team-training absence; he was decided to go through an "special training." as the Kage has potential in Yazuka becoming an great Taijutsu Expert as this is Yazuka's dream. It was also because Yazuka has the chance of becoming the Hyuuga Clan Leader; which means he must train with every strength he has inside his body and never give up. It was quite a honour of training with the Kage due to the fact that he has missed out many training. However; The Kage has told him off how this training would not be easy; but hard as he wants Yazuka to work hard. Work hard then never before.- " I am gonna do well.. today."- Yazuka said with a nervous smile and prepared himself; heading outside. As he was heading outside; he was seen wearing the white hyuuga white robe, black shinobi pants, amegakure headband, small black pouch with all the small ninja accessories needed (such as shurikens, flash bombs and etc) and his brown chesnut hair done as a ponytail. As he was heading out; he looked over to the villagers and lets out an great smile to the Ramen Shop keeper; who he has been eating after him graduating from Academy and his mother brought him there with his little brother, Tetsuo to celebrate his achievement. After a while, Yazuka met up with Kage Sensei once more. He was told of how he must run one hundred laps around Amegakure with an bag filled with many stones which would make up exactly 100 pounds; which made Yazuka's jaw drop in disbelief. Yes, he was aware of the Kage's hard ways when being an Sensei; but he dint expect this. He lets out a small sigh but he nodded as he knew that the Kage is doing this for Yazuka for the best and that he must respect the words of the person who is the strongest Leader in Amegakure.- " Okay Sensei.."- He muttered and grabbed the backpack; the backpack being very heavy that he almost thought about giving up his speed training but he decided not to. He wanted to prove that he was good. So after a while, Yazuka walked to the Amegakure gates started running around; whistling as he started running to awaken his spirit. A few hours later, Yazuka came too his 68 laps; his back aching as the pain was just unbereable; sweating more than ever as the pain started to increase and increase. For one second; Yazuka wanted to stop but he knew he cant. Doing that will dissapoint the Kage showing that he is a failure and he can’t do that. Not now. Not yet so he continued; he forced his body to carry the exhilarating pain which was forced behind his back, whistling as he was running around the Village around; coming to his 30th lap. A few hours passing; afternoon appeared and most villagers were awake by now. He did caught some glances of familiar ninjas who he has seen before but never really spoken with but that dint matter Yazuka at all for he just wanted to complete the special training session for today and impress Kagato Sensei. As the hours passed, Yazuka was coming up to 66; his pace showering down as his clan's weaknesses was stamina; his breathing become more quicker, lips drying up and his eyes watering due to the pain which was just too much. However, it wasnt as much as it was before as Yazuka was getting used to the pain and heaviness of the stones.- " Arh.. I wonder when I finish this."- Yazuka said deridingly as he wanted to go over to the Ramen shop quickly to refill his energy and have some training with his little brother, Tetsuo as Tetsuo did want to become strong as him which Yazuka admires from his own little brother as Yazuka mostly acts like a father to him. As Yazuka was thinking about that; he was approaching to his 72nd Lap; not too far as he only got 28 laps. As moment passed, Yazuka approached to his 74th lap watching his surrounding and holding carefully his backpack. Few hours coming; Yazuka just approached to his 94th Lap, his face drenched with the warm sensation of the water which made Yazuka feel proud of his village as he watched the sky; hoping to become a Legendary Shinobi like his mother told him. His mother told him that.- " Becoming a Great Ninja is someone who will remember. Becoming a Legendary Ninja is someone we will all remember for centuries."- Which was true like the famous story he has read of Nagato Uzumaki; an Shinobi who was part of the Original Akatsuki and tried enforce peace. It was a long time, but many people respect him and some of them respect him like a God which Yazuka wanted to be. Few moments passing again, Yazuka game to his 95th lap; only 5 more laps to go. 5 more laps was a lot but Yazuka did not care because he was close of making something. - “I can do this.."- Yazuka boasted to himself and he lets out a smile of encouragement himself. After 10 minutes passing, Yazuka came to his last and 99th lap being nearly reaching too the Amegakure gates. As this was happening; his head was swimming and he felt pain in his knees. With no choice; he was on his knees and panted. He just couldn’t stop. He just couldn’t. He'll be the laughing stock if he did so he started putting all his strength as he held the backpack closely to him. With this, Yazuka repeated his famous nindo which he says in his battles to give him the sheer of confidence he needs.- " Never underestimate.. Yazuka.. Hyuga!"- He exclaimed as he passed the gates watching the Kage standing there. He panted and tears came out of his pure-white eyes as he has completed the task which he thought was impossible.- " Kagato Sensei.. I have done it."- He said and smiled. He was happy he accomplished the task; hoping the Kage is satisfied with the work he has done for today. He knows there will be more hard training, but he was ready for it. After his performance today; he feels more confident. He feels.. Alive.- Kagato: Very well then, the next task won’t be as easy but I’ll save that for another day. –His eyes locking onto the Genin’s eyes almost staring through him, like he was trying to burn a hole through him. He scuffled his feet sideways a bit against the wet street puddle filled street.- but in any case job well done. I would like to see you keep up with this regiment on an every other day basis. I want to build up your speed and stamina. I see great promise in you and I will mold you into a great shinobi..-Kagato eyes shifted upwards to the dark ominous sky, the clods swirling above their heads like always, after all that is what the village hidden in the rain was famous for, the constant falling of the rain, as if the sky was trying to embellish all the sins of this blood soaked, war torn land.- 'End Results:' 'Worked on Yuzuka's speed and stamina '